Afortunada
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Ella definitivamente era afortunada, esa chica Yamanaka. Un Drabble ShikaIno escrito desde el punto de vista de Temari sobre la relación del Nara con la Yamanaka. Traducción de "The Lucky One" de la Autora DistantSong.


**Notas de la traductora**:Se que debería estar actualizando mis propias historias (lo haré pronto lo prometo) pero leí este escrito hace algunos meses y debido a los acontecimientos en el pasado capitulo de Naruto Shippuden que nos bajó el animo a muchas ( en lo personal me he mantenido positiva) decidí traerlo a nuestro idioma, por que parece de acuerdo con la ocasión.

Cuento con el entero permiso de la autora **"DistantSong"** para traducir este escrito y me encargare de traducirle a su idioma los reviews que dejen para ella. Les recomiendo enteramente que se pasen por sus historias.

**Disclairmer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen Shikamaru e Ino ya estarian teniendo hijos y Kakashi saldría sin ropa, pero son de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia pertenece a DistantSong.

**THE LUCKY ONE**

Los observé, a Shikamaru y a esa chica...Ino.

Estaba herida _"Pobre"_ y él era el que cuidaba de ella, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, él, de todas las personas ahí, vi como sonreían a aquella chica de cabello rosa y a Naruto que acababa de recibir una paliza _"Estúpido"_ y noté que Chouji no estaba por ahí, a pesar de ser parte de aquel equipo él se encontraba con el amante de los perros y los demás, en la parte de atrás.

Él no se acercó para ayudar a Shikamaru a cargar a su problemática compañera, jamás lo hizo, cada que la rubia realizaba su Shintenshin no jutsu era el Nara quien cuidaba su cuerpo, gritando su nombre cuando el peligro se acercaba, sacrificando su vida, por el bien de ella.

Pero según escuche de la pelirosa, la chica era una más de las admiradoras de Sasuke Uchiha, aquel contra el que peleaban en ese momento, su ex amigo. Shikamaru solía mencionarlo cuando estábamos juntos, lo odiaba y ahí estaba su problemática razón.

Ella era hermosa, debía admitirlo su cabello era causa de muchas envidias y su cuerpo ni se diga, sus ojos eran del mismo color del cielo que a Shikamaru le encantaba mirar, su piel era blanca y elegante, constantemente se mantenía a dieta matándose de hambre _"Mujer estúpida"_

Ella era débil y yo odiaba eso en una mujer, era una buena kunoichi pero no era competencia para alguien como yo, pero lo que yo pensaba no importaba, cuando él la amaba a ella.

Si, Shikamaru amaba a esa inútil rubia incluso un ciego podría verlo, yo estaba enamorada, si, pero no era idiota. Él la escogió a ella, él la salvó a ella, yo podría haber muerto ahí y el no hubiera movido un solo dedo para ayudarme aunque gritara su nombre, porque su voz era mucho más fuerte a sus oído, él corría hacia ella como si el mundo estuviera por derrumbarse y no hubiera tiempo para que los amantes se reencontraran, gritaba su nombre con tanto amor, con tanto miedo que me provocaba vomitar, él temía tanto perderla que estaba listo para arriesgar a quien fuera, no corrió hacía ella por que supiera que yo podía cuidarme sola, no, se volvió obvio para mí cuando la rescató, la manera en que la abrazó, como si no hubiera mañana.

"_IDIOTA"_ ¡Eligiéndola a ella y no a mí!

¡¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?!

¡¿Qué la hacía tan especial?!

Y me di cuenta…

Ella no era quien lo necesitaba a él, él era quien la necesitaba a ella, después de la muerte de su sensei ella lo mantuvo cuerdo, fue quien estuvo ahí, quien venció junto a él sus temores, ella era fuerte, de voluntad firme y determinada, no valiente.

Ella era el punto de luz tanto en el corazón de Shikamaru como en el de Chouji, era emocionalmente fuerte, debía serlo por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era compasiva, los comprendía a los dos mejor que nadie, el Akimichi una vez me dijo que ella era buena escuchando, especialmente cuando se trataba de Shikamaru. Después de la muerte de Asuma él rara vez había acudido a Chouji, pues encontró consuelo en ella, ella que sabía qué hacer incluso sin que él lo dijera, esa era la diferencia entre nosotras, la razón por la que Shikamaru la miró a ella.

Porque yo no pude unirme a su dolor con la muerte de su sensei, yo no era su compañera, ni siquiera conocía bien a Asuma, ella sí, entonces tal vez si su maestro no hubiera muerto seriamos nosotros, sería yo la que él sostuviera en sus brazos, me hubiera elegido a mí, sería yo con quien se casaría.

Pero esa inútil era afortunada, los inútiles siempre tenían buena suerte o ¿seremos nosotros los útiles los desafortunados?

No lo sabía, pero ella definitivamente era afortunada, esa chica Yamanaka.

* * *

¿Te interesa leer más sobre la autora? Búscala en mi perfil esta en mis autores favoritos.

Gracias por leer, por favor deja tu review la autora lo leerá.

Recuerden que lo último que muere es la esperanza SHIKAINO 4 EVER!


End file.
